I'm always running back to you
by sasha272
Summary: 3 years after Rachel had left New-York, Santana received a call from a Hospital in L.A, informing her of an accident involving Rachel
1. Chapter 1: Speaking of the devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Author Note: This is my first story. English is not my mother tongue and i don't have a beta (but need one If someone is interested...)

* * *

Santana was laying in bed in her hotel room. She spent the last 2 days in San Francisco, doing some interviews for the release of her new single. Silence filled the room, she started thinking about all the things that had changed in the last 3 years.

Thanks to Mercedes and the duet on her album, she was offered a record deal of her own. After that, her life had been a blast, professionally at least, because even though her talent was finally recognized; her personal life was still a mess.

She dated Brittany for a while, but she started to have feelings for Sam again. The 2 of them grew closer when Sam tried to move on after his break up with Mercedes. That's when she understood that it would never work with Brittany and her fickle heart. They were better off as friends anyway. She had had a few flings since then, but nothing serious. Almost 24, she would like a serious and mature relationship, but with her new found fame and all the people trying to take advantage of her, it wasn't easy.

She missed her friends too, of course she still hung out with Kurt but since he broke up with Blaine, moved on full time with Vogue and met his new boyfriend, it was hard to find time to meet. Same thing with Mercedes, who was in L.A recording her 2nd album for a few months. She also got closer to Quinn when she moved in New-York to work in a publishing house. They saw each other once a week for coffee. And Rachel just lived her life without them.

Her thoughts were cut short when her phone began to ring. She looked the time on her alarm. 5a.m before answering

"Hello?" Santana said with a sleepy voice

"Hello ma'am, is this Santana Lopez?" asked the voice on the phone

"Yes this is she"

"Miss Lopez, I'm Mrs Kerry from the Cedars-Sinaï Hospital in Los Angeles. You were listed as second emergency contact for Miss Berry and I couldn't reach Mr Hummel."

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, panicking.

_'__Is that a sick joke from Fate? Rachel crossed my mind for a second and 2 minutes later I receive a call about her from a hospital.'_ She thought before focusing on the conversation.

"Miss Berry got into an accident an hour ago and was brought here. She's not out of the OR yet and I'm not allowed to give you details over the phone"

"Wait, I don't understand, Rachel made me emergency contact years ago, we are not even in the same city anymore" Santana replied. When they were all living in the loft, Rachel decided to add Kurt and her as emergency numbers after she hurt herself at a ballet class. The girl thought it was easier as they lived in New-York, instead of bothering her fathers in Lima.

"Well Miss Lopez, it seems Miss Berry hasn't changed the information. Should I call someone else on the list?"

"No it's okay, her parents are always on vacation at this time of year. I'm currently in San Francisco, I should be in L.A in a few hours"

"Like I said she is still in the OR and will be asleep for a few hours after" explained the nurse

"Okay, see you there"

Santana quickly searched for a flight. The next one was supposed to take off at 08:30. She took a quick shower, dressed and left her room with her duffel bag.

_'__I'm sure Berry is fine and I will go all Lima Heights on her ass for making me drop everything. Oh god, this is not happening! Why am I always doing that? I always come running back to her. Every time she needs me, consciously or not__**. **__Even 3 years after… Why am I thinking about that? She could be dying right now. Come on, get a grip Lopez'_ she thought while she rushed to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2 : Animated Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

A/N: thank you for following my story and thank you _pidoute _for you proofreading. Sorry if there are mistakes

* * *

Santana arrived a few hours later at the Hospital. She rushed to the reception desk and asked for Rachel. The nurse explained to her that a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into Rachel's car. She had 2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and some _incisions caused by_ _shattered glasses but her condition was stable._ When she heard Rachel would be okay,_Santana _released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

After talking to the nurse, Santana went to Rachel's room. The girl had some cuts on her face but nothing that won't fade with time. She sat on a chair next to her bed and waited for the brunette to wake up. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surrounding. When she saw Santana seated next to her, she tried to speak but nothing came out.

Santana smiled at her and gave her some water "Easy Berry, I know how much you love to talk but you had a car accident, you need some rest"

"S-Santana? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Rachel asked confused

"To answer you first question, I asked myself the same thing. It seems that I'm still on your emergency contacts list. And for the second one, you are at Cedars-Sinaï Hospital. Some drunken asshole hit your car after running a red light. How are you feeling?"

"Ifeel like I've been hit by a truck" Rachel groaned

"Yeah, it was something like that" Santana joked

"It hurts when I breathe"

"The effect of the painkillers wears off. You have a sprained ankle, a few broken ribs and some stitches on your cuts. They had to remove a huge piece of glass from the side of your thigh, so it will hurt for a while. I can call the nurse if you want"

"Not yet but thank you. I remember I was going home after a walk on the beach. I always do that before an important decision or meeting and…. Wait, what time is it? I have a meeting in the afternoon, I have to go"

"You didn't change do you?" Santana chuckled "You're in a Hospital and all you think about is a business meeting? You need to get some rest, you can't leave"

"Don't laugh Santana, this is a serious matter."

"I'm sure it is, but you're in no condition to go anywhere right now" explained the Latina

"But I can't miss it. It's for my career Santana" the diva complained

"Well call them and explain the situation because like I said, you won't go anywhere" Santana stated

"I am not dying Santana, I can…" Rachel tried to get out of bed but stopped with a cry of pain

"For god's sake Rachel, stay still! You need to be careful, okay? I'll tie you to the bed if I have to"

"If you think after all this time, you can tell me what to do, you are wrong" replied the petite brunette angrily

"Oh yeah? Do you think I have nothing else to do? I'm not that girl with no direction anymore! YOU put me as your emergency contact. YOU never changed it. YOU stopped talking to me except for these fucking Christmas cards. YOU are the _one who starts_ a _fight when I'm just trying to help" Santana shouted_

"Why are you here then?" the diva shouted back

"Because I still care about you!" the raven-haired girl yelled. She paused for a minute and whispered "Even though it's not mutual…"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Rachel spoke "I'm sorry Santana, I think the drugs in my vein make me emotional"

"No shit! As if you needed that on top of your personality" Santana mocked

Rachel rolled her eyes "I am trying to apologize here, so please be quiet". She saw the Latina nodded and continued "I want to thank you for being here, you had no obligation to. I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was uncalled for. And I'm sorry I never answered your calls I was…"

"Busy I know. I saw you on TV" the taller girl cut

"Yes it's true but it's not an excuse. You were busy too, with your album and your tour… It's just, it wasn't Sunshine and lollipops every day »

"Oh come on, poor Rachel got a TV show about her, boo-hoo" sneered the Latina

Ignoring the girl comment, the diva continued "Yeah, the first 2 seasons were great. Then they brought a new character in the story line. I am sure he was sleeping with the producer because he got more and more screen time and there was no continuity anymore. So 3 months ago, I decided to complain to the producer. We got into a fight and they "offered to let me go" of the show, using the fact I wanted to do an album as an excuse. The _PR_ staff has been _covering up the story but it won't be long before it goes public. That's why I had a meeting today with a Label, to change this lie in truth"_

_"__Listen, I'm sorry for you Rachel, really but, why are you telling me this?" Santana asked_

_"__Because I have changed just like you. I'm not the same self-absorbed girl anymore! I know I made bad choices regarding my career and my personal life. I know it now, and it is okay, I was young. But I really want to release an album, not just for the press, but for me. Because I've got things to say and there is no better way to do it than with music"_

_Santana and Rachel looked at each-other for a minute then Santana said "Okay, give me your phone"_

_"__What?"_

_"__Give me your phone"_

_"__I will not do such a thing"_

_"__Do you want your album or what?"_

_"__Yes, but…"_

_"__Then give me your freaking phone and the number of your Label." She saw Rachel looked at her doubtfully and added "God, I know I can be a bitch but I was your PR once, I helped you a few times too. _Don't you think it's about time you start trusting me?

"Fine"

Santana called the Label and explained the situation but the woman on the phone didn't want to change the date of the meeting. "Oh it's too bad because Miss Berry had planned a duet with Santana Lopez, but I guess she can offer it at your competitors"

Rachel's eyes widened "Santana what are you doing?" she whispered in panic. The Latina only winked at her in response

"Thank you, we will call you to schedule the meeting. Bye" finished the raven-haired girl before hanging up the phone_. She smiled at Rachel and said "It's okay, you still have your chance. Just promise me you won't sing my headband or a re-edition of Run Joey Run"_

_"__Deal" Rachel laughed but quickly stopped when she felt the pain in her ribs "except I don't have a duet with Miss Lopez"_

"You'll find an excuse. Or I can ask one of my people to call them and say it's not possible anymore"

"Oh, okay, thank you" the petite brunette replied, a little disappointed

Santana saw the girl's reaction but didn't have time to reply because a nurse entered the room.

* * *

When the doctor released Rachel from the hospital, Santana helped her to go back home. Once the diva settled in her bed, she said "Well, I'm glad you're fine, so now you can call your Californian friends or Kurt, whatever. See you in 3 years I guess."

"No wait Santana, stay with me… please." Rachel asked with a shy smile

_'__Why do I feel the need to be the white knight that helps the damsel in distress?'_ thought Santana before agreeing to stay.


	3. Chapter 3:Oh lala, Rachel berry in towel

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N: Thanks Pidoute for the proofreading

* * *

Rachel quickly fell asleep due to her medication which allowed Santana to wander in her house. It was a nice 2 storey house in a suburban area.

She started her tour with the living room; one of the walls was full of pictures of Rachel and her dads, Glee and the cast of the Tv show. Santana was surprised to see among them, the picture Rachel had torn during their feud. It was all taped up but hung anyway.

The open kitchen was fully equipped. Rachel even had a wine fridge full. She looked at the clock.

"6 p.m. Perfect, I'm sure Rachel won't mind if I taste one of those". She took a glass of white wine and sat on the couch. She relaxed for a few minutes then heard Rachel called her name. She went upstairs where all the bedrooms were. She entered Rachel's room and saw the girl in panic and crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked with concerned.

"I have trouble breathing… it hurts, and… and I thought you left"

The Latina sat on the bed and stroked the diva's back "It's okay, calm down. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Now breathe slowly"

Rachel nodded and breathed slowly until she was calmer. "Thank you Santana"

"You're welcome. I'm gonna bring you some painkillers and an ice pack, the nurse said it helps"

Santana brought the pills and the ice pack and asked Rachel if she needed anything before she made dinner.

"You want to make me dinner?" the petite brunette asked surprised "You know this is my house right?"

"Well, you can try to hop to the kitchen if you want. But I don't want to eat at midnight so I'd rather do it myself."

"Be my guest then!" Rachel replied "But I would like to shower first"

"Are you feeling better? Because I don't want you to panic again" Santana asked.

"Yes, the pills just kicked in"

Santana took a sweatpants and a t-shirt for Rachel and brought her in her ensuite bathroom. She sat the girl on the edge of the bathtub. "You can't get your ankle or stitches wet, so sit on the edge and do what you can. Do you need help to undress?"

"No, I can do it, thank you" the smaller girl answered.

"Are you sure because with your ankle and your ribs, it's not an easy task?" Santana insisted

"Yes, I'm sure Santana. Go make dinner, I will be okay"

"Rachel, I know you for what? Almost 10 years, we were friends half that time. You don't have to be stubborn just for the sake of it"

"It's the pot calling the kettle black" snorted Rachel.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be in the kitchen" Santana exited the room but waited next to the door, counting backwards from 30. When she reached zero, she heard Rachel calling her name. She chuckled "I knew it". She entered the bathroom "Did you call me?"

"Yes, I need your help" Rachel replied in a soft voice.

"Excuse me, what did you say? I didn't hear you" teased Santana.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the girl "I said, I need your help"

"That's what I thought". Santana helped her get undressed "I let you deal with your underwear, I'm just gonna unclip your bra." Realising she might overstep her boundaries, she added "I mean, if it's okay with you". The diva blushed a little and nodded. "It's all good; call me if you need anything."

Santana left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She found enough vegetables to make a soup. Once she finished cooking, she went back to the bathroom "Is everything okay in there?" she said after knocking at the door.

"I wouldn't mind some help" replied Rachel

When she entered, she saw the petite brunette sat on the toilet lid, her pant leg stuck in her ankle brace and laughed.

"It's not funny Santana"

"It is! You look like someone just kicked your puppy"

"Well, I had an accident last night. Everything hurts, I want to sleep, cry or shout all the time and I need your help for everything since I'm back from Hospital. So I am allowed to feel a little depressed!"

"Dramatic much Berry! It's not that bad to ask someone to help you dress" Santana said while helping Rachel with her clothes.

"It is when this someone used to criticize your physical appearance and clothes." 

"Okay, this bipolar shit needs to stop. Pills or not, you can't ask for my help and 2 minutes later complain about it. Besides, we didn't see each other for 3 years and I'm still here helping you."

"I know… like a character said in Grey's Anatomy, 'There is a land called Passive Aggresiva, and I am their Queen'"

"Hells yeah! But we get used to it" Santana replied before kissing Rachel's cheek. Both girls were surprised by the gesture so the Latina rushed to say "Go back to bed, I'll bring you dinner" before leaving.

* * *

Santana brought 2 bowls of soup and 2 bottles of water in Rachel's room and they started to eat.

After a moment, Rachel said "You know, since this morning, I keep thinking about us, our friendship I mean"

"You sure you're not high?"

"I am serious Santana"

"Okay, no need to get all emotional. Tell me, oh wise woman, what about us?"

"You and I started off on the wrong foot. We both made things we regret and hurt each other. We should put everything on the table because otherwise, we won't stop snipping at each other."

"We'll still fight for other things because you're annoying."

"And you're rude but it's not the point! Maybe it will help us clean the slate. We are supposed to be older, wiser, we should be able to talk, to apologize and move on to something better."

"So what? You want me to tell you all the things I hate about you? No problem, I think you are…"

"No! It's not what I want…" Rachel sighed "Just forget it, okay. I'm tired, I'm going to rest. You can sleep in the guest room. I will see you in the morning, good night Santana."

Santana stared at the girl and remembered that her cousin was an emotional mess too after her car accident. She will have to be patient and even if she resented Rachel for the lack of news, the girl needed her "Whatever, night"

Santana sent a few texts to their friends to explain the situation and to tell them Rachel was fine.


	4. Chapter 4 : Papa, paparazzi

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I depend on my beta for updates but she's busy so I decide to post it anyway. All mistakes are mine. English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Papa, Paparazzi**

Santana was awoken in the middle of the night by loud sobbing coming from Rachel's room. She quickly got up and rushed to the girl room.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel tried to reply but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You can't breathe?" Rachel nodded. "It's okay, I'm on my breathing; breathe in and out, in and out."

Rachel imitated Santana's breathing and managed to say "It hurts"

"I know sweetie, but you need to calm down before I can give you some pills"Santana went to the bathroom to get awet washcloth and dabbed it on Rachel's face "Focus on my breathing, it's okay."

When Rachel finally breathed normally, the Latina gave her some painkillers "I'm gonna get you an ice pack for your ribs. Lie down" When she was back, she put the ice pack on Rachel's body "Are you okay?"

"Still in pain"

"Broken ribs normally take 3 to 6 weeks to heal. It won't be easy but you'll be fine, you're one tough cookie." She smiled and caressed Rachel's face. "Now try to relax and go back to sleep. I'm gonna sleep on your window seat. If you need anything, I'm here" the raven-haired girl explained.

"Hhuumm" Rachel hesitated, biting her lower lips.

"Yes?"

"It's embarrassing… " Rachel started and saw Santana raised her eyebrow " I need to pee"

"Geez Berry, it wasn't that hard. How old are you, five?" the Latina said before helping Rachel.

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke Rachel up "Berry, wake up. Berry! Rachel, breakfast is ready and we have things to do"

"No"

"What no? You don't have your wonderful morning ritual to do?"

"Very funny" deadpanned Rachel

"Really? You should be happy and funny because you were Funny girl after all"

The diva groaned "Did you eat a clown for breakfast?"

"No I didn't eat breakfast because the wreck in front of me doesn't want to get out of bed" Santana replied

"Then take it without me" the petite brunette ordered annoyed.

"In that case, I'm gonna read all this articles with pictures of us exiting the Hospital alone. It's funny, they are wondering if you are my new girlfriend because I cancelled an interview to rush at your bedside."

"What?" Rachel shouted

"Oh Miss Berry is awake now?"

"Santana, are you serious?"

"Yes, I got a call from my agent and PR to confirm. You too by the way but I replied for you. Your manager was really surprised to hear me on the phone."

Rachel's eyes widened "What did you say to her?"

"That we were madly in love and you were thinking about buying me that diamond necklace you were supposed to buy me after your Broadway debut."

"You did what?" Rachel shouted before holding her ribs in pain.

Santana laughed "Are you okay? Chill Berry, I'm just messing with you. I told everyone we'll call them back at 11. Now you need to eat, shower, do some breathing and coughing exercises they told us about and I need to change your bandages."

"You really suck!" Rachel huffed.

"I'm awesome, you're just jealous! We also received some text messages from Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Puck. Quinn called me, but she just laughed for 5 minutes at the idea of 'us' before I decided to hang up."

"You talk to Quinn?" the diva asked surprise.

Santana shrugged "She's my best friend, but like, for real now or whatever. We got closer when she moved to New-York."

"Oh okay... Wait, did you really cancel an interview for me?" Rachel questioned.

"I thought you were dying and I won't see you and your annoying personality anymore"

"You're so sweet Santana" Rachel smiled.

"I'm not. Now, let's go downstairs"

* * *

The girls finished everything they had to do but still had time before their meeting at 11 a.m.

"Can we go to the news dealer?" Rachel asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to buy these magazines which use my accident to sell a love story" the petite brunette explained.

"So you want to help them by buying their lies"

The diva whined "No but I want to read them. Please, I'm hurt and depressed; it would make me feel better."

"Are you serious? You're pulling the sick card on me" Santana asked. She saw Rachel pouted her lips and added "You know, I'm not your girlfriend or your dads, the pout thing isn't gonna work"

"Please" the petite brunette insisted, tears in her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh my god, Berry, Really? Crocodile tears?"

"Come on Santana! It would be like the good old days. You and me, some trashy magazines and ice cream on the couch."

"Can you handle the journey? I'm not sure it's a good idea to go out so soon" Santana asked worried

"Even if I'm injured, I will need some fresh air at some point."

The Latina sighed "Fine, I'll do what you want as long as you shut up."

Fortunately, Rachel agreed to stay in the rental car when Santana went to the news dealer. It wasn't hard to convince her because the brunette had underestimated her pain tolerance and couldn't walk. On their way back home, Santana asked "How long do you need me to stay?"

"I don't know, why?" Rachel questioned.

"Because I have some work to do".

"I won't force you to do anything Santana. If staying with me is a burden, you are free to leave."

"It's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying then? " the diva snapped, a little offended.

"I'm not a waitress anymore. I need to organise my schedule. I have publicity events, radio and Tv interviews."

"And what? I'm just enjoying myself at home?" cried Rachel "I was supposed to sign a record deal two days ago, not being hurt in a car accident."

"God, can't you talk without yelling because my ears are going to bleed. I'm trying to be nice with you, but you make it really hard sometimes. We have a phone meeting with our agents soon. If you want me to stay just say it and I'll find a way to do things from here."

"Do what you want Santana" Rachel replied wearily.

Santana, feeling her anger rising sighed tiredly "If I do what I want right now, I'm gonna throw you out of the car while I'm driving." She saw the girl crying and softened "Why are you crying Rachel? I won't do it, I have a life that don't include going to jail". The Latina said, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing that Rachel was still crying, she put her hand on Rachel's thigh and stroked it "I want to stay if you need me. Do you need me or not?"

"Yes..."


	5. Chapter 5 : Get it out of our chest

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

A/N: I've read an analysis on the Pezberry feud and I thought it was pretty accurate, so it inspired me. I rewrote it a dozen times because I wasn't satisfied of the result. I know someone did something similar but the conditions are different and I already wrote the next 9 chapters, including this one a long time ago… Beta still busy so all mistakes are mine, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Get it out of our chest**

During the meeting with their agents, they decided to ignore the rumour about them in the tabloids until it disappeared. Rachel's PR released a statement about Rachel's condition and the fact she needed some time off. Her agent also scheduled a meeting with the Label the next month.

Santana's manager was reluctant to let her stay in L.A with Rachel but the Latina quickly told him it wasn't up for discussion. She could do most of her things from Rachel's house and if not, she would take the plane.

After the meeting, Santana said "It went well"

"You know, I won't be opposed to do a duet with you. Our voices blend pretty well"

"I don't know, it could fuel the rumours" the Latina doubted.

"If you don't want to, say it. It never bothered you before" the diva replied

"I don't wanna fight again, but… tell me, if the roles were reversed, would you do it?"

Rachel frowned "What do you mean?"

"Would you offer me a duet in your album like Mercedes did years ago?" Santana clarified.

"Of course" Rachel replied heartily.

"Really? And would you rush at my side if I'd have an accident?" Santana insisted sceptical.

"Before you accuse me to be a monster, let me remind you Santana that I rushed in the hospital when I learned Kurt had been assault."

"It was in the same city and he was your best friend and roommate" the raven-haired girl contradicted.

"Seriously Santana? If you think so little of me, why are you here? Why are you my friend?" the diva cried "You know what, maybe you should leave!"

"Or what? You're gonna slap me like you did last time?" Santana yelled before storming out of the house.

Rachel blinked a few times, surprised Santana actually listened to her… She sighed '_why can't we talk calmly fo_r _once'_ she thought…

* * *

Rachel was reading a magazine in her bed, wondering if Santana will come back when the latter entered the room. "You are back" she said with a shy smile.

"I never thought you were ugly or masculine. Short yes, but it's a fact so you can't blame me for that" the raven-haired girl said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, confused about the girl statement.

"You wanted us to be honest and to start over right? With our fight, it seems we have some unresolved issues or whatever … So I'm telling you, you're pretty cute and you have nice legs. But don't tell Kurt or Quinn I said that or I won't hear the end of it."

"Thank you Santana. You are a beautiful woman too"

The Latina scoffed "Please, tell me something I don't know." She saw Rachel rolled her eyes and asked "Why did you stop talking to me?"

"At first I was busy trying to survive here in L.A. When I finally had some time, you were on TV, promoting your album and everything. I thought, now that you had everything you ever wanted, why would you talk to me. Especially when you told me more than once that you can't stand me 90% of the time. Besides, after our fight for my understudy, it was never the same between us. Even if we made up with each other…"

"I know in High school I was mean to you, and once again I apologize for that. In my defence, you deserved it sometimes, especially when you were ready to cut everyone's throat to have a solo. But when I moved in with Kurt and you, you became my family, even if I acted like I didn't care. I had love for you. And yes, I tease everyone, I'm blunt and defensive but it's a part of my personality. You should accept it if you are my friend."

"I am" Rachel replied simply.

"I don't do feelings very well… It gets better with time but I still have some progress to do. I guess what I want to say is, when I got the job as your understudy and you yelled at me we were never friends, it hurt me."

"Truthfully, I knew you didn't trust people easily and if I said that, it would hurt you. So I guess I'm sorry because it wasn't true but you were awful and mean. You went behind my back with that audition! You hurt me too" the diva defended herself.

"I was awful, but so do you, you were big-headed!" Santana insisted "I admit I could have told you, but like I said back then, I didn't do it to hurt you. It was an opportunity and I took it. It could have been fun, working with you, us against the world or whatever."

"You said you were better than me and always will be! That I was short, awful and I will never change" Rachel accused.

"And I'm sorry for that but you slapped me!"

"You deserved it" Rachel stated.

"Maybe… Maybe not. But you know what, if you were Quinn, or anyone, I would have slap you back. If it was anyone else, I would have said horrible things and you know I can do so much better than 'short and awful'."

"I never thought of that…" the diva muttered.

"When I quitted the play, I acted like it was nothing but it was something. To me, it was letting go of my first step toward the music industry even if Broadway wasn't my thing but yours."

"You know, I always knew you would succeed! But if I am honest, I wanted you to stay in the shadow so I could be the first to achieve my dreams. Because after all I've been through, I deserved it" Rachel confessed.

"We were both ruthless bitches" Santana said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I know now that my friend success is not my failure, and there is plenty of room for everyone."

"I guess you did change" the Latina stated with a warm smile.

"So do you. I'm proud of you for expressing your feelings."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Berry, don't get used to it"

Rachel chuckled "I knew it was too good to be true"

Silence settled in the room for while. Santana feeling uncomfortable, cleared her throat "So now what, a handshake and that's it?"

The diva smiled warmly "I won't mind a hug"

"If you wanted me in your bed, you should have said so Berry". Santana smirked but went under the cover with Rachel. "I don't want to hurt you so, hug me as you can with your injuries."

The petite brunette cautiously moved and nuzzled her head against Santana's neck, resting her arm on Santana's stomach. "And to answer your question Santana, now we can make up for lost time."

The Latina started to stroke Rachel's hair. It was an old habit they had when Rachel used to cuddle up next to her in front of the TV "I have one last question though?"

The petite brunette sighed in contentment "Shoot!"

"Why do you have that photo of us on your wall? The one you torn?" the taller girl asked.

"Kurt put it in my stuff once and I kept it."

"Okay but, why did you put it on your wall?" Santana clarified

Rachel stayed silence for a few minutes and said "I guess it brings back a lot of memories of us, good and bad, that I don't want to forget."

Santana simply nodded. They stayed in bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Like old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and following. You guys are awesome =)

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Like old Friends**

Rachel and Santana were taking their breakfast in the open kitchen when Santana suddenly laughed in front of her Ipad.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asked.

"We are on . God, I look hot without even trying."

Rachel rolled her eyes "You're getting too big for your boots! What does it say?"

"That I, your lovely girlfriend…" the Latina stopped to smile proudly at Rachel "did some shopping for you, while you waited in our car. And there is a picture of us kissing."

"What? How is that even possible?" the diva questioned in disbelief.

Santana looked more closely at the picture and answered "Remember when you thought you were stronger than the pain?" She saw Rachel nodded and continued "I cupped your face to help you calm down and focus on your breathing. They took the picture with a certain angle and it looks like I'm kissing you."

Rachel, wanting to see by herself tore the Ipad from Santana's hands "Oh my god, I look terrible!"

Santana laughed "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Says the girl who look hot without even trying" the diva replied sarcastically.

Santana smirked "Thank you Berry, compliments are always welcome". Seeing the girl next to her was busy reading the article, she rose from her stool and walked with her coffee next to the wall of pictures in the living room. She looked at them with attention and stop on one "Who's that tall brunette with you?"

Rachel raised her head and looked at the picture Santana was pointing "She's my ex… "

The Latina who was drinking at the same time, spat out her coffee.

"Very charming" the petite brunette replied amused.

"Wait, what? How? When? I mean…" tried to ask the raven-haired girl confused.

Rachel shrugged "I don't know it just happened. We had a lot in common, she was really sweet. It helped me to move on. That it was okay to love again. But in the end, we thought we were better off as friends"

"Like Britt and me"

"I heard she's back with Sam, I am sorry" Rachel replied.

"Don't be. It's for the best. I need a woman who knows what she wants, who challenges and loves me. I don't know… Maybe I need to be enough for someone and trust her to never leave me…"

"You will find someone Santana. Because if a girl is as lucky as I am to see how sweet, caring and loving you are behind your rude and cocky attitude, I don't know how she couldn't fall in love with you."

"I…You, hmm" Santana started before her phone rang. The girl took it and looked at the ID caller "Sorry it's Quinn. I have to take this."

Rachel smiled "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"Hey Q! Are you ready for a real conversation this time or are you going to laugh again?" Santana said.

"I already laughed this morning in front of my laptop. So what is like to kiss Berry?"

"Fuck you Quinnifer!"

"Been there, done that, but it's so not the point. Seriously, is Rachel okay?"

"She is. Do you want to talk to her?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Put me on speaker" Once Santana did, Quinn said "Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"In pain most of the time, but Santana is really helpful. I don't know what I would do without her" Rachel replied.

Quinn chuckled "So it's not a bloodbath? You don't need me to hide a body?"

"Quinn Fabray, you know I don't condone violence! In fact, we have decided to take a fresh start" the diva explained.

"As if you two won't fight" The blonde snorted.

"Oh we will" Santana replied before Rachel slapped her arm "Ouch, she slapped me Q, domestic abuse here! Come and rescue me."

Rachel smiled innocently "Oh please, I could never hurt you. You know I'm an angel."

Santana chuckled "In your dreams Berry, I know you too well."

"Wahoo and you two fight like a married couple! And by that I mean more than usual. Are you sure the rumour isn't true?" Quinn insisted.

"Watch it Q, I could take a plane just to slap you!" warned the Latina.

"And I will slap you back like always honey. Listen, I have to go, but call me okay? Love you bye"

"Will do! Love you Q, bye" Santana replied before hanging up the phone "So what do you want to do now? I have a few hours to kill before a phone interview for a fashion magazine."

Rachel raised her eyebrow in surprise "You don't have a photoshoot?"

"I do, in 2 weeks but they wanted to do the interview before. Anyway, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"A musical?"

Santana frowned "I want to say no so, so bad…but you're going to annoy me until I say yes so…"

Rachel beamed "You know me too well"

The diva cautiously lay on the couch, with her head on Santana's lap and watched the movie while Santana stroked her hair. She fell asleep before the end of the movie and woke up alone in an empty and silent living room. "Santana? Santana?" called the girl. She rose slowly from the couch and walked to the kitchen. There, she saw a post-it from Santana.

_'__Fridge almost empty and needed some meat. You looked peaceful, didn't want to wake you. Made you a sandwich, it's in the fridge. Don't do anything crazy, I won't be long. X.o. Santana'_

Rachel smiled at the gesture and thought _'She's so sweet. I hope we will grow closer…'_


	7. Chapter 7 : I'm from Lima Heights

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N: Because the last chapter was short and I'm in a good mood, I post this one too. All mistakes are mine, no beta.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm from Lima Heights**

During the following week, Rachel and Santana fell into a routine. They talked about their career and glee memories, watched movies, there were also Rachel's recovery and Santana's work. With each day, they became more and more affective toward each other without noticing.

The next day, Rachel had a Doctor appointment to check on her ribs and ankle. They exited the car and walked toward the building. Rachel was holding Santana's arm for support when a man who was looking at his phone, collided with her. The diva cried in pain.

"Hey watch out, moron! Excuse yourself" Santana shouted.

"Yeah, Sorry" the man said without looking at them and started to leave.

Santana stood in front of him "Sorry? That's it? You could at least look at her in the eyes. She has broken ribs and you pushed her. Try to be a little more convincing."

"Santana, it's okay, I'm fine" the petite brunette said.

"No it's not okay! The sidewalk is large enough for his huge ass, so he should be able to walk without bumping into people" Santana snapped.

"She said she's okay. Come on, she's not made of glass!" the man stared at Santana and asked angrily "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Hells yeah! And you're lucky we have an appointment, or else"

"Or what?" cut off the man "Do you think I am afraid of a girl?" he said, entering Santana's personal space.

"Sorry sir, we are leaving now" Rachel said, trying to ease the situation.

"No you're not sorry!" the Latina cried "He should be the one who is sorry for being a prick"

"Stop insulting me crazy bitch" the man shouted before pushing Santana a little. Then he pointed at Rachel "You! Calm your girl would you because next time I'll make her shut up with my fist on her face."

Rachel moved between Santana and the man, trying to prevent Santana from being hurt. "Excuse me sir, but your attitude is unacceptable. I demand excuses or I swear…"

"You'll do what little girl?" replied the man with a mocking smile.

Rachel was ready to answer but she saw some people recording the scene with their phone. "Nothing, we don't want to stay next to a man like you. Come on Santana, let's go" She took the Latina's hand in hers and dragged her away.

"Why did you stop me?" Santana asked irritated "This guy was a total douche! And you're injured; you should have stay behind me"

Rachel sighed wearily "It doesn't matter, it's over now. And I didn't want him to hurt you; I need you in my life"

The raven-haired girl scoffed "As if he could have hurt me, I'm from Lima Heights"

"Do I need to remind you what happened with Lauren Zizes? Besides, we are not in High School anymore. People were recording the scene. We can't be on the cover of magazines for violence"

"Oh shit! We need to call our publicists after the appointment." Santana sighed "We can't do anything without someone watching us somewhere. I hate this part of our job sometimes" she whined.

"I know sweetie, me too." Rachel replied, leaning against her friend "Even though I don't think about it as a job. If you want, you can call yours now, I don't mind" she offered.

"No, your health first, we'll deal with it after". Santana opened the door of the doctor's office for Rachel. "Your highness" she said with a theatrical bow.

The diva smiled and thanked her "I knew you would be able to appreciate me at my true value someday" she added and winked at Santana.

The Latina laughed "In your dreams!"

* * *

The doctor informed them that Rachel was healing properly and he should be able to remove the stitches the next week. On their way home, they stopped to buy some Thai food. They sat in front of the TV and ate.

"I'm still pissed off at this guy" Santana stated.

"I know" Rachel stroked Santana's thigh for comfort "I know you wanted to take my defence but you shouldn't have. He wasn't worth it."

"Come on, he was too busy texting to look in front of him. And he wasn't even sorry!" The taller girl argued "Besides, you should be thanking me for what I did"

"Oh thank you my knight in shining armour" mocked the diva.

"I hate you!"

"No you're not" Rachel sing-songed and kissed Santana's cheek.

The Latina tried to hide her smile without success and asked. "You said you needed me in your life, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did! Since you are back in my life, I can't stop wondering why you left it in the first place."

"Because after our fight, something was missing" the taller girl replied.

"But deep down, when we became roommates and close friends, I already felt like I needed you around. You did a lot of things for me and I never really repaid you for that. I feel like we balance each other and now that you are here, I realise that I missed you more than I thought..." Rachel confessed.

Santana smiled for how good it felt to hear those words from Rachel "I did all those things because I wanted to, not because I needed something in exchange. Your friendship was enough. But you were supportive too when you didn't feel threatened I mean" Santana nudged the diva playfully, letting her know she was teasing "To be honest, I missed you too. I won't say I'm glad you had an accident because I'm not, but at least, it gave us a chance to see each other again"

"Maybe it was fate. The fact that I never took the time to change my emergency contacts, that I took this road to go back home, that Kurt was busy. Maybe all of this happened for us to meet again."

"Seriously Berry, you should stop reading Nicholas Sparks."

Rachel huffed "Oh my god, I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes"

Santana chuckled "Because I'm an awesome friend" she replied, kissing Rachel's cheek before turning her attention to the TV.

* * *

A few hours later, both girls received an e-mail from their agents with links for videos of the altercation. Fortunately, the quality of the videos was not good enough to hear all the conversation and the Youtube comments were positive. Most people were shocked when they saw the man pushing Santana.

On the other side, this story added fuel to the fire about the rumour of their 'love story'...


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't be jealous

Disclaimers:  I don't own Glee or 'Stay with me' from Sam Smith

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't be jealous**

Another week has passed and it was time for Santana to do her photoshoot. Rachel insisted to come with her, like Santana did for the Photoshoot of New-York Magazine. The Latina reminded her it didn't end up very well but Rachel explained for 10 minutes why it was a good idea and Santana accepted to silence her.

Santana was photographed in different dresses. She even struck a pose with Rachel at the photograph insistence. He told them he would hide Rachel's ankle brace. Everything went well until the makeup woman hit on Santana. Without knowing why, Rachel felt jealousy rising up _'Everyone thinks we are a couple, even if we are not. This woman is not supposed to do that, it is so disrespectful. If she thinks Santana likes hookers, she is entirely mistaken.'_

Rachel rose from her chair and approached the 2 women. She put an arm around Santana's waist and kissed the corner of her lips "Hi sweetie, the photoshoot is ever, can we go now?"

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow, questioning her friend's behaviour but decided to humour her "hum, sure. Let me change first". When Santana left, Rachel smiled triumphantly at the makeup woman and said "Have a nice day miss" before heading over to Santana's dressing room.

* * *

When the girls arrived at Rachel's place, Santana asked "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" the diva questioned innocently.

"Why did you come in the middle of a conversation, almost kissing me and acting like I was yours. Were you jealous?"

"What? I was not" the diva replied, blushing a little.

The Latina looked at her attentively "Because we were just talking and besides, I don't owe you an explanation, we are not married"

"I know we are not together Santana! But I thought it was really unprofessional to hit on you while you were working" Rachel explained.

"Oh my god, you were jealous!" Santana chuckled "I give my attention to someone else for 5 minutes and it makes you feel jealous and threaten? Are you serious Rachel?"

Rachel huffed "I am not feeling threaten by this pathetic girl and her attempt to seduce you"

"I promised I'd take care of you while you're injured so I won't leave for a hook up. Also, I told you I want something serious and not a one night stand." Santana sighed and mumbled "Dios mio, why do I keep explaining myself?"

"Stop explaining then!" Rachel stomped her foot "I am not keeping you hostage, if you want to date her, do it!"

"Oh my god, are you even listening when I talk? I don't want to be with her! And again, I'm not dating you either!"

"But what if I want to!" shouted the diva before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wha…" Santana didn't finish her sentence that Rachel kissed her. The Latina whimpered in surprise.

Realising what she had done, Rachel tried to leave, but Santana stopped her "Hell no! You won't kiss me and run away."

"I can't even run! So please, Santana, please, leave me alone" Rachel begged.

"We'll need to talk about it eventually so we should do it now" the raven-haired girl insisted.

"I know, but right now, I can't… please" Rachel said, tears rolling from her eyes.

Santana looked at the crying girl in front of her and sighed "Okay, I'm gonna take a walk…" She kissed Rachel's forehead, and left the house.

* * *

When Santana came back, she heard a song playing in the kitchen. She listened to it and recognized 'Stay with me' from Sam Smith. She went to the kitchen and saw Rachel cutting some vegetables on the table and singing along.

_Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me…

At the end of the chorus, Santana got closer to Rachel and held her from behind, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder "I'll stay with you" she whispered.

Rachel tensed a little, surprised by the contact but quickly relaxed "Really? You are not upset?"

"For what?" Santana asked before sitting in a stool

"Kissing you…"

Santana shrugged and smirked "I'm hot, I can't blame you for wanting a piece of that."

Rachel sighed "Santana, can you be serious for a second?"

"Everything is serious with you" The Latina replied. She saw the diva stared at her and decided to answer "Fine! We both grown ups, if we want something we should speak up."

"I kind of did." The diva interjected "And you not kissing me back was a pretty clear answer to me."

"You took me by surprised! What was I supposed to do?" exclaimed Santana "It wasn't a reason to kick me out of your house."

"I didn't kick you out!" Rachel defended herself. "I needed some time alone because I wasn't aware of those feelings before today."

"Whatever, same thing! Send a warning next time, like you used to do in High School before you hug someone"

"Really Santana?! To embarrass myself even more!"

"No! Because if I wasn't so surprised I might have kissed you back"

"Might?" the petite brunette asked a little upset. It quickly disappeared when Santana kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes, gently at first, like Santana was afraid to hurt Rachel, then it became passionate. They pulled away, forehead against forehead and smiled genuinely.

"Are you convinced now that I would have kissed you back?" Santana whispered, pecking Rachel's lips a few times.

Rachel nodded and smiled "I am"

"I don't know how we are going to work if we can find a way to fight over a kiss…"

"It will keep the flame alive" Rachel replied "Do you really want us to be a thing? To date I mean"

Santana smiled "I don't go around kissing people for no reason these days. So yeah, I want to try…"

Rachel's face lighted up "You should bring me on a date then."

"Why me?"

"Because I am in no condition to organize a perfect date. But as soon as I feel better, I will bring you on the best date of your life to thank you for everything you did" the petite brunette explained.

"I will remember that you know" the raven-haired girl warned.

"I know you'll do. Now, can we cuddle in front of a movie?" the diva asked with a huge smile.

"Dios mio, what have I got myself into" Santana replied in a fake annoyance, trying to hide the smile on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9 : Duet and Intercourse

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N: I'm not really satisfied with my work on this chapter, I hope you'll like it anyway. Again thank you for the support, especially to R**acheletSantanaForever** and **JoCupcake**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Duet and Intercourse**

A month has passed. Rachel didn't have stitches anymore and her ankle was completely healed. She was still suffering a little from her ribs but it was bearable. They went on a few dates, liking each other more and more each day. They bickered now and then but it was who they were. They never did a press release about their couple but they were spotted a few times holding hands and kissing so this was proof enough to confirm. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were surprised about their relationship. At first, the girls were teased, especially by Quinn but in the end their friends were supportive.

One night, they were cuddling in bed and Santana asked "Your meeting with the label is soon, right?"

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked, absent-mindedly playing with her girlfriend's fingers.

"Well, we never talked about that duet again. And I thought, why not…"

Rachel squealed "Really?" She turned her head and looked into Santana's eyes "Music is a serious matter, you can't joke about duets"

"I'm serious. It would be our song, our statement to the world that we are together or whatever"

"Oh honey, it's so romantic! It would be an honour to have you on my album "Rachel replied before kissing the girl passionately. Then she kissed her neck, her collarbone…

"Hmm… well if it helps me get my mack on, I'd sing a full album with you mi amor " Santana murmured .

Rachel laughed, "I have no doubt on that" she said before resuming her actions…

* * *

The next morning, Rachel and Santana were taking their breakfast as usual.

"You know, about our song, I already have a few ideas" the Latina said.

"Me too! I am so exited I couldn't sleep last night"

"Only because of that?" Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel blushed "no…"

They looked at each other lovingly until Santana asked "How many songs do you have on your demo?"

"Only 3. I had 2 months to record them. The producer saw me on Funny girl and he is a fan of my show. Former show, I mean. It's how my manager convinced him to give me a chance at such a short notice when they fired me. He already knew my voice, but he wanted a small demo to make sure my voice was radio friendly. Regarding our duet, we will talk to them when we'll have more material."

"Still the teacher's pet I see." Santana joked "It's weird because his secretary didn't seem willing to give you a chance last time I spoke to her."

"I don't know why but she has disliked me from the start"

The Latina chuckled "Yeah, I wonder why"

"Hey!" Rachel retorted, throwing a piece of pancake at Santana "As if it was always fun to work with you!"

"It is! I keep it real and I'm fucking hilarious" bragged the raven-haired girl.

"Of course, keep telling you that" Rachel said sarcastically.

"I'm awesome! And don't waste my pancakes; I made them with love."

The petite brunette snorted "Are you sure it's not with the poison of your jealousy?"

Santana gasped "Oh my god, you did not say that."

"Yes I did! What are going to do about it?" Rachel asked defiantly.

Santana looked at Rachel with lust "Oh I don't care if your ribs still hurt when you move to quickly. I want you in your bed, right now!"

"I am sure if you do all the work it won't be a problem" Rachel replied with a wink, heading over to the bedroom.

"Wanky!" Santana said, following her girlfriend and thinking _'God I love this side of her, who would have thought…'_

* * *

When Rachel woke up an hour later, Santana wasn't in her bed. A little disappointed, she rose from the bed, pulled on her robe and went downstairs to find her girlfriend. She found her in the back yard, scribbling down some words on a notepad.

"Hey, there you are. I'm a little sad because I woke up alone without your sweet cuddle" the girl said with a pout.

"Sorry love, inspiration struck me, I had to work on our duet. Come here" Santana replied, motioning the diva to sit on her lap.

"In that case, I forgive you" the petite girl answered back, kissing softly the Latina's lips "What inspire you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well you, us, Tumblr and Mercedes"

Rachel frowned "Okay, now I'm confused…"

"People are watching us, gambling if we're going to make it or not. On Tumblr there is a Pezberry Fandom, can you believe it?"

"Oh my god really? I like this Pezberry name, it sounds nice" the diva declared "And what about Mercedes?"

"She did an interview last night. The journalist asked about us" Santana stated.

"What? Why? It's none of their business"

"It's exactly what she said. But the guy insisted and he knew we were friends so…" Santana took her Ipad and showed the interview to Rachel while reading it out loud "_They are incredible, very talented and sweet women. I love my girls and I am proud to call them my friends. We are all different and unique, they make no exception and if they are happy so should we._"

"Oh that's why I love Mercedes" Rachel said, appreciative of Mercedes statement.

Santana nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna send her a truck of tater tots in thanks"

Rachel gasped, smacking her girlfriend's arm "Santana!" They looked into each other eyes and busted out laughing. When they calmed down, Santana held Rachel tightly against her. The diva let out a content sigh.

"Do you think we can make it?" the Latina questioned nervously.

The diva took a minute or two to think about it. "I think… No, I know we can make it. And you know why? Because we had things in common even in High school. We know how to balance, challenge, calm, support and comfort each other. We know each other weaknesses so much that we know where to hit so it hurts the most. Yes, we argue a lot, but that's who we are. I am aware we are not a couple for a long time but we were friends, even close friends before. And at the end of the day, there is only one person I want next to me and it's you."

Santana touched by the declaration, kissed Rachel's neck. Not trusting her voice, she only said 3 words in return, 3 words that once changed everything between them "I believe you…"

* * *

A month and half have passed. Santana stayed in L.A to be sure Rachel was completely healed and to fully appreciate the beginning of her relationship with the diva. They also worked on their duet since Rachel finally signed her record deal. They were happy together; the only snag was that Santana missed New-York, Quinn and Kurt. In addition, she had some recording to do for her next album.

One evening, while they were cooking together in the kitchen, Santana brought up the topic "So I've been here for 3 months now…"

"Yes, 3 wonderful months if we put aside the accident injuries" Rachel's face beamed. She pecked the Latina's lips a few times and went back to the sink where she was cutting vegetables.

Santana smiled, lost in the memories of all the things she did with her girlfriend the last few months. When she stopped daydreaming, she cleared her throat "Yes, it's nice. But we need to talk about New-York."

"What about New-York?" Rachel questioned.

"I need to go back there Rachel, I have to record some songs for my next album. Besides, I miss Q and Kurt."

"I also have some recording to do so I can't come, but you should visit them. And when it's done, you'll come back to me. How long is it going to take? The recording I mean" Rachel asked, putting the food in the pan.

"I don't know, it's 2 or 3 songs for now so a month, maybe two" the Latina shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you…Hopefully our duet will be approved by then and we'll be able to record it. After that I will be able to spend some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll come back to my senses there. I won't be under your spell anymore" Santana teased.

Rachel raised her eyebrow "Really?" She stopped the stove, walked under the watchful eyes of her girlfriend to the dock Ipod, and pressed play. _Drunk in love_ from Beyoncé started and Rachel began to dance seductively. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly and threw it at Santana "So you won't miss that?" she said, still dancing on the rhythm. The Latina shook her head no so the diva continued. She closed the distance between them and leaned her body against Santana's, dancing and whispering the lyrics of the song in her ear. "And will you miss that?" asked the petite brunette, kissing her neck.

Santana shuddered "Maybe…" Rachel kissed her neck once again, biting and sucking it to leave a hickey. "God, yes, I'm so going to miss you…" the Latina finally admitted. She tried to kiss Rachel but the diva took a step back.

"Good" Rachel replied with a devilish smile "because now that I left my mark on you, everybody will know you're mine."

"You left me a hickey?" Santana asked, touching her neck with her left hand.

Rachel turned off the music, put the food on their plates and said innocently with a smile "Dinner is ready"

Santana stared at her for a moment "Seriously? You're gonna leave me like that"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Santana."

The Latina growled "I don't like you"

"Yes you do" Rachel replied, patting the spot next to her on the couch** "**Come on sweety, let's eat"

"Unbelievable" mumbled Santana while heading over to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10 : They wanna see us fall

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee, Parachute from Cheryl Cole or the Tv show The Voice

A/N: Be prepared, the next chapter will be full of emotions ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 10 : They wanna see us fall**

Santana was back in New-York for two weeks and decided to invite Quinn and Kurt for a wine night. The 3 of them were drinking in Santana's living room, laughing and teasing each other. After a moment, Kurt brought the relationship between Rachel and Santana. "I knew there was sexual tension between you two!"

"If we knew it sooner, we would have locked you in a room to solve your problems" Quinn stated

Santana scoffed "We would have killed each other back then."

"With orgasms" Kurt added, which made Santana spit her drink.

"Charming Lopez" The blonde said amused, offering a napkin.

"Shut up Q"

Quinn ignored her and asked "Are you happy with her?"

Santana looked at her friends. "Yes, I am." A smile started to spread on her lips. "She's still annoying and high maintenance but she gets me."

"We are happy for you Santana, and for Rachel too" Kurt assured.

"Yeah, I just wish the tabloids stop talking bullshit about us." The Latina sighed.

Since her return in New-York, the tabloids published a lot of articles about her so-called break-up with Rachel, which was the reason of her presence in the city. Santana posted a few statuses on Twitter, explaining the recording of new songs but the rumours continued.

"They'll grow tired of it" the blonde reassured "You'll be back in L.A with Berry and they'll see you are still together."

"But, what if I want to stay here?" the Latina replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

"My life is here, you're here, my work is here and I have a lot of opportunities other than singing. Rachel loved New-York. What if I want her to come back here where she belongs? I mean, once her album is over there is nothing that keeps her there. She can promote it from here."

"We can't answer for her S, you'll have to ask" Quinn stated.

"But what if she says no? And once again I'm the one who rush back to her side"

"Then she is still a self-absorbed bitch and you are better off without her" the blonde pointed out.

"Quinn!" Kurt hissed.

"Oh come on, don't act all scandalized, you know I'm right" the taller girl snapped.

"She changed!" the boy exclaimed.

Quinn raised her eyebrow "Do we?"

"I think so yes! We all changed since High school, for the better. Rachel knows now that a relationship, no matter with a friend or a lover is not a one-way thing. And she also knows she's not the best thing since sliced bread and people won't wait for her" assured Kurt

Santana cleared her throat with annoyance "When you two stop bickering, can we go back to my problem?"

"God, Berry is rubbing off on you." Quinn snorted "When did you become the centre of the universe?"

"Shut up" both of her friends said simultaneously.

Quinn rolled her eyes "If we can't even make jokes anymore" She sighed "Look, I like Rachel okay, but you are my best friend. Don't worry, you'll be fine and whatever happens we'll be there for you"

Santana smiled "thanks"

"My pleasure! Now, give me some wine and let's hear the new gossips Kurt has for us."

* * *

The rumours, her friends' advice and the long conversations at nigh with Rachel inspired Santana to write a new song. She was going to record it soon and wanted it to be the lead single.

Quinn had a day off and decided to tag along with Santana to the recording studio "So let's hear the wonderful song you can't stop talking about but don't want to show me the lyrics."

"It's supposed to be for Rachel not you bitch" Santana countered.

Quinn rolled her eyes "And yet you are going to record it and people are going to hear it on radio smartass!"

"No shit! Thank you captain obvious, what would I do without you?" Santana replied with sarcasm.

The blonde smirked "I ask myself the same question everyday."

"Whatever, let's start" Santana stated, entering the Live Room. She put the headphones on her head, the lyrics on the music stand and waited for the signal of the sound engineer. Then, she sang.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall_

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall_

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall down, down_

_Just hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me ..._

When it was over, Santana exited the room and asked what Quinn thought of the song.

"Wow, it's beautiful S. You kill two birds with one stone. You tell Rachel what you feel and you send a message to the tabloids that they won't break you" Quinn congratulated.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" the Latina asked with doubts.

Her friend rolled her eyes "Stop doubting yourself Santana, you're great, own it!"

"Damn right I'm awesome"

Quinn chuckled "We are flawless, no one can compete. I think we should celebrate with a bottle of wine."

"Sure, but I won't have sex with you, I have girlfriend now" the raven-haired girl teased.

"And I'm still married to Puck so it won't be a problem." The blonde insisted. They locked arms and walked happily toward the exit.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Santana was invited to sing her new song live on the set of The Voice. The girl didn't speak to Rachel about her new single because she wanted to surprise her. Once backstage, Santana called Rachel and asked her to turn on the TV and put NBC. Rachel was confused but did as her girlfriend asked. The Latina told the girl to watch the performance and hung up the phone.

Rachel was sitting on her couch, absentmindedly watching TV until she saw Santana. She squealed with joy and clapped her hands "Oh my god, she's stunning…" She calmed down when she heard the beginning of the song. When Rachel realised Santana wrote this song for her, she started to cry. The mix between Santana's smooth voice and the lyrics was beautiful. And then it hit her "I love her and I need to tell her…"


	11. Chapter 11: don't wanna go back to start

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

* * *

**Chapter 11: I don't want to go back to the start**

Santana was finally back in Los Angeles. The separation was hard for the couple, especially after Rachel realised she was in love with the Latina. They celebrated their reunion for a few days and the diva told her girlfriend how much she was touched by the song she wrote.

After two weeks, Rachel had planned the perfect date to confess her love. It was composed in two parts. The first one was a surprise; she obtained a guest appearance in her former show for Santana. She was thankful to still have friends on set, particularly one of the writers who didn't want Rachel to be fired. She knew he was a fan of Santana and would have the perfect part for her.

The second part of the date was a romantic dinner at Rachel's place. The girl didn't want paparazzi to ruin the moment so a restaurant was excluded. The diva, to keep Santana busy, asked her to go to the grocery store. Meanwhile, she made dinner and set the table with candles and flowers.

* * *

When Santana came back from the store, all the lights were deemed in the house. Intrigued, she called Rachel.

"Dinning room" the diva replied.

Santana made her way to the dinning room and stopped when she saw the table set with roses and lit candles. She raised her eyebrow "Not that I'm complaining babe but what's the occasion?"

Rachel smiled "Do I need a reason to spoil my girlfriend?"

"No, but the cocky smile on your face tell me there is a reason" the Latina said before kissing her girlfriend.

Rachel's face lighted up "I have a surprise for you!"

"Really, what?" the raven-haired girl asked intrigued.

"Let's eat first; I don't want the food to get cold"

"What? No, you can't do that!" Santana complained.

"Do what?"

"Telling me you have a surprise for me and then ask me to wait, it's cruel. You know I'm not a patient person!" the Latina whined.

"I know sweetie, but it worth it, I promise. Let's enjoy our dinner and I will tell you everything after dessert."

Santana sighed "I suppose if there is talking involve, you're not my dessert?"

"Indeed" Rachel replied amused.

Santana laughed. She grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her against her before the girl could sit. She locked her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her bruisingly.

Out of breath, Rachel asked "And what was the occasion for that mind-blowing kiss?"

The Latina shrugged "I just wanted to wipe that smug look off your face.**"**

Rachel gasped "Santana!"

"I'm kidding love!" Santana hurried. She walked next to the table and pulled out Rachel's chair with a smile "Have a seat Milady"

"Oh Dear, it's so nice of you!" the diva smiled broadly "But I am the one who should do it since I surprised you with this dinner" She sat and pouted "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's okay" the raven-haired girl chuckled and sat on her chair "I can spoil you too."

Rachel took Santana's hand in hers and looked at her girlfriend lovingly "I never said this but, I really love your laugh… and your smile, specially when I saw your dimples…"

"I love your smile too. I know it's cheesy but it's like a light in the dark…"

"I like it when you are cheesy, I think it's sweet" Rachel leaned over and kissed Santana, an affectionate, sweet but intense kiss which conveyed all the girl's feelings. "We should really eat…"

"Mmhh" moaned Santana, slowly opening her eyes "Yes, we should…"

* * *

They ate dinner and exchanged some chitchat and hot kisses until dessert came. "So, what's the surprise?" the Latina asked when Rachel brought the apple pie.

Rachel laughed "You don't want to lose a second do you?"

"Please, please, please, it's killing me, I need to know" the raven-haired girl begged.

The diva shook her head at her girlfriend's childish behaviour "Okay, okay. Let's go to the living room and sit on the couch"

"Are you offering me sex? Because it's not a surprise at all! I can have you every day of the week… Unless you want to do some…"

"Santana!" the petite brunette cut her off "Not everything is about sex! Now sit and listen would you!"

"Okay! Jeez, you're so bossy" Santana mumbled.

Rachel decided to ignore the girl's remark and sat next to her girlfriend. She took a deep breath and said "We have been together for almost six months now and I want to tell you that I'm happy. You make me happy and I thank my lucky star everyday for bringing us together. You are sweet, funny, thoughtful and you even wrote this amazing song for me. So tonight, I wanted to repay you. That's why I planned this surprise."

"Baby, thank you but there is not need"

"Hush, I'm not finished yet. So I called one of my friends from my former show and… I GOT YOU a guest appearance in it!" squealed the petite brunette.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes! I have talked about this with your agent, he thought it was a great idea for you career!" the diva replied proudly.

Santana marvelled "Wow babe thanks, it's huge… I don't know what to say."

"If you want to know what I could do for you, this is just a glimpse of what I am capable of when I love someone like I love you…"

"Tha…" Santana's eyes widened when she realised what her girlfriend said. Not sure if she heard correctly, the girl asked "Wait, what?"

"I love you Santana" Rachel repeated with a soft smile.

At these words Santana's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath to calm herself and cupped Rachel's face "I love you too, Rachel". They kissed passionately for a few minutes, trying to convey all the love they felt for each other. When they broke the kiss for air, Santana smiled and finally found the strength to ask Rachel to go to New-York with her "Come with me in New York after you have finished recording"

"What? I Can't…" the diva answered, still dizzy from the kiss.

The Latina straightened to focus on the conversation "What do you mean you can't?"

Rachel sighed "I can't just elope with you Santana. Can't we just enjoy this moment and talk about this later?"

"No! Why can't you? New-York is my home, yours too. It's where everything started" The Latina insisted.

"My life is here now, I have nothing in New York" the diva explained.

Santana hurt by Rachel's statement, raised from the couch "Nothing? What about me? What about Kurt and the others? Here in L.A no one cares about what you think, what you do or who you are, but I do, so come with me"

"I can't be on Broadway anymore" Rachel argued "What will I do?"

The Latina sat back and took Rachel's hands in hers "There are a lot of possibilities. At least you have me, we could figure it out together."

The petite brunette took a few minutes to think about it and finally spoke "Why can't you stay in L.A? There is nothing you can do New-York that you can't do here!"

"Seriously Rachel?" Santana asked in disbelief "So when you said we'll make it, you meant if I do as you wish?"

"Of course not! But I don't understand why we should change the life we have, we are happy here" the diva insisted.

"Because except for you I don't have anything. I leave in your house, drive a renting car, I use your stuff…My job is in New-York and in a few months you will be promoting your album, you can work from anywhere, like I did when you were injured."

"So I should leave my life behind for you?" This time, it was Rachel who rose from the couch, followed by Santana.

"You say it like it's a sacrifice when there is nothing holding you back." It was the last straw for the Latina, she couldn't contain her anger anymore "After everything I did for you! The number of times I came running back to help you, for that nude scene in your student movie, for the pregnancy scare, for Donkey face; even after you kicked me out of the apartment I might add. Oh and I have more" she said, raising her voice "When you were freaking out about your Broadway debut or when I took your place as Funny Girl because I didn't want your ass to get fired. And more recently, put my life on hold for 3 months to help you after your accident! And when I ask you one thing, it's directly no! End of the discussion?" she finished, out of breath.

"Santana…" Rachel quavered.

"No, don't! I'm tired of this; I did it for years, because I cared about you! Or maybe because there was something between us all along and we weren't ready. Frankly, I don't want to know. But now that we are together, I thought I'd be enough! I guess not… Everything is still about you and what you want. Well, you know what? If you want me, it's your turn to run after me because I'm done." Santana looked at Rachel one more time and walked toward the side table to grab her purse.

When Rachel saw Santana gathering her stuff, she tried to stop her "Can't we at least discuss it?"

"You want to talk now?" Santana laughed bitterly "No, there is nothing to discuss. I want to leave, you want to stay and none of us will change her mind. I thought you were different, that I could trust you with my heart and maybe once, I even thought you could be the one... But I was wrong! I guess you're just another freaking disappointment in my life. Goodbye Rachel." She slammed the door and got into her car without looking back, leaving a crying Rachel behind her.


	12. Chapter 12: Don't let go

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

**A/N:** Okay let's get this straight 'Guest': I love both Santana and Rachel but this story is more Santana oriented so of course it's a little biased. But I'm tired of all these stories where Rachel is always the angel and Santana the bad guy that have to apologize. That's the point of my story. They can both be angel and demon, and they have so much in common without knowing it, that's why I ship Pezberry in the first place. If you take the time to read (and you do so I guess my story is not that bad and if it is then don't read it), you'll see the real motivations of Santana (she's not doing it only for her but because she wants to help Rachel with her career, she wants her to go back to Broadway where she belongs. And where is Broadway? In New-York!) Let's be honest, the real Rachel Barbra Berry would never leave Broadway like that, so I refuse to acknowledge the mess they did with her character because the Rachel I "fell in love with" was this underdog who was bullied and clung to her talent because she deserved to get out of lima a.k.a Rachel from season 1 to 3. Because yes, Rachel from season 4 and 5, she needs a serious reality check, that's what I'm trying to do here. Santana is not innocent either, she should have done things differently but some people will tell her that (which will prove that I'm not only rooting for Santana.) Now, if even after all that you don't like what i write, no one force you to read it

* * *

**Chapter 12: Don't let go**

When Santana arrived in New-York the next day, she rushed to Quinn's place where her two best friends were waiting for her. She had called them as soon as she checked into her Hotel to explain what happened.

She had barely passed the door that she started crying. Quinn led her to the living room where Kurt was opening a bottle of wine.

"Hey you! I brought the big guns" Kurt stated, showing the 3 bottles on the coffee table.

Santana forced a smile "Hey"

Quinn sat on her couch and asked "So you just left?"

"Yes" sobbed Santana, still standing and hugging herself.

"I want to say I warned you but I won't…" trailed the blond girl.

Kurt shut daggers at her friend and rose from the arm-chair "Yes Quinn, don't!"

"Bbbuutt, sh-she said… she said 'I love you'" the Latina stuttered between sobs.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Kurt said, hugging Santana and stroking her back.

Quinn sighed from her spot "come here big baby" she ordered with a smile, opening her arms for Santana to snuggle up against her.

Santana raised her head from Kurt's shoulder and smile shyly "thanks."

"Don't mention it!" replied Quinn "Kurt, put a movie on and come cuddling with us."

Kurt smiled "Gladly!"

Quinn grabbed a glass of wine and held it out to her friend "take that, it will help" she took her own glass and added "For what it worth, I'm sure she will understand her mistake and come back."

Santana raised her eyebrow "I thought you find her annoying?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do! But you're disgustingly cute together and you bring out the best in each other. Give her some time. When she'll get over herself, she will understand that you don't want her to drop her life but build a new one for the two of you. And yes, you decided New-York was the right place without talking to her first but let's face it, Rachel made pretty bad decisions these past few years. So it was fair to ask her to come here where she found success in the first place."

"I have to agree with Quinn on this one" Kurt declared, sipping his drink "We all know Rachel, she is stubborn but devoted to the person she loves."

Santana was finally calmer "Well, she loves me but not enough to understand me fears and take my offer of a new start? Together we could rule the big Apple, hell, the world even!"

Quinn snorted "Cocky much."

Kurt chuckled "Satan is still Satan, even when she's sad"

"Shut up lady lips coz Snix's not dead and I have a lot of rage right now" the Latina threatened.

"Easy tiger, I'm kidding!" exclaimed Kurt "To her defense, some of her ex boyfriends tried to control her life and she might be afraid you'll ask her to quit her career for you …"

"I will never do that! I'm 200% behind her and all the things she wants to do! Okay it can sound selfish and heartless but I have my career too and right now it's more developed than hers. I don't want her to stop anything because she can promote her album from everywhere. I did it when I took care of her. I even want to help her go back to Broadway. … If the role were reversed I would have followed her…" Santana sighed wearily "how can you go from I love you to goodbye in fifteen minutes?"

"Two divas and drama queens in the same room…" Quinn started.

"Who thought it could go downhill?" Kurt finished.

Santana stared at Kurt "Since when are you finishing her sentences?"

"Since we both agreed the two of you over-reacted" the boy replied.

"I thought you were my friend." the Latina whined "Aren't you supposed to hate her? And Q, you said I was you're best friend!"

"We are! And even if you come first, she's our friend too" explained the young man.

Quinn nodded "Kurt is right. She makes you happy; you should have given her time instead of leaving… But be patient and she'll come running back to you like you did for her all these years"

Santana sighed completely downcast "I know… I should have stayed and talk but … I don't know, I guess it was a defense mechanism or whatever. What if she's not coming back?"

"Well she better hide because I'm still the HBIC and I'm not afraid to haul her ass back here. No lover of yours will let you down if I have a say in it."

The Latina smiled "I was starting to doubt you earlier but after that, I know why I love you."

"I don't want you to be sad or hurt; you're like my sister…" Quinn confessed "Granted sisters with a weird history but…"

Santana chuckled "Yeah, we can say that…"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Oh my god, I need to stop surrounding myself with crazy chicks"

"Come on! You love us lady Hummel" Quinn affirmed.

"Yes and I wonder why half of the time" said the designer sarcastically.

"Because we are awesome and flawless" the girls replied simultaneously with smirks on their face.

Kurt rolled his eyes again "Can we open the next bottle and watch the movie now?"

"Sure" Quinn responded before pressing play.

They watched the movie and all ended up sleeping in Quinn's bed, cuddling Santana for comfort.

* * *

The next morning, Santana decided to stay at Quinn's place for a few days. Rachel tried to call her a few times the night before but she refused to answer.

Quinn was making breakfast while Santana was in the shower when her friend's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Rachel. She decided to answer to get things moving "Hello Berry!"

"Quinn? Hum hey. Why are you answering Santana's phone?" Rachel asked surprised.

"She's living with me until further notice. And she is busy right now…" the blonde answered dryly.

"And what on earth give you the right to answer my girlfriend's phone?" the diva snapped.

"Oh now you are jealous and want to fight for her?" Quinn accused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Rachel, that you only think about yourself"

Rachel gasped at the girl's statement "Wow, I thought you were my friend, but I guess…"

Santana's best friend cut her off "I'm going to stop you right there. We are friends, but S is my best friend, so shut up for a minute and listen okay?"

Rachel sighed "Okay, I'm listening."

Quinn took a deep breath and explained "Santana doesn't want to be in another relationship where she gives everything and get nothing in return. She needs to know you are ready to do things for her, for love and she's not the only one on board."

"Of course I'm involved in this relationship! I love her." The petite brunette confided "And besides, I am not Brittany…"

"I know you are not like Brit" agreed the blonde "But she needed to know her heart was safe with you as much as yours was safe with her. She wanted to be sure you won't ask her to leave one day because you want something or someone else. It's more than just following her in the end…"

"From this point of view…" Rachel paused for a moment "Is it over?"

"She's hurt but no, it's nothing that can't be fixed" Quinn assured.

"Then why did she left instead of explaining?" pointed out the diva.

"Because she's Santana" Quinn said matter-of-factly "I agree she had a bad timing but she wanted to talk to you about New-York for a while and was scared you'd say no. She was right though, but it's not the point."

"I just needed some time to think…" Rachel confessed.

"I know and it's okay. You are not the only one to blame, Santana over-reacted too" Quinn reassured "But honestly, why do you want to stay in L.A?"

The petite brunette sighed "Because the last time I've decided to move across the country, it didn't end up very well… And doing it for love is even more risky."

"Rachel, coming to New-York isn't going to a new place, it's coming back home" The blonde contradicted "And since when Rachel Barbra Berry is afraid to take chances?"

The diva chuckled bitterly "Since she burned her wings under the Californian sun."

"Then you better find a new pair of wings and fly up to here because Santana is willing to catch you when you fall. She even wrote a song about it. She doesn't want you to change everything or end your career; she wants to help you have a better one. Because Broadway is where you're destined to be, even if you weren't ready the first time and we all know it. So stop being afraid and start doing the right thing for once, not only for your relationship but for you too"

"You are a good friend Quinn Fabray"

"Well you seem to be able to put your pride aside and think about someone else than yourself for 10 minutes so I guess everything is possible" Quinn replied sarcastically.

"You're still a bitch though" Rachel declared.

Quinn chuckled "And you an egocentric diva, but we like each other anyway right?"

"We do. Thank you Quinn, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Quinn heard Santana exited the bathroom "I have to go, but I hope to see you soon. Bye"

"You will, bye"

After their conversation, Rachel sent a text to Santana _'It's not over. Remember that I am in this as much as you are and I'm going to fight for you, for us'. _ In the middle of the night, the diva received a reply _'I'm not going anywhere so do it…'_


	13. Chapter 13 : On my way

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or 'On my way' from Lea Michele

A/N: This is the last chapter but don't worry I have an Epilogue. I want to thank everyone for reading my story (huge thanks for RacheletSantanaforever and JoCupcake for the support and reviews) and special thanks to my Pezberry buddy the lovely Mulierositas (you should all read 'Hoping for a better tomorrow', it's really good) for the support, advice and all the times we talked nonsense.

* * *

**Chapter 13: On my way**

After her conversation with Quinn, Rachel racked her brain to find a way to get Santana back. In the end, the answer was simple, do what she did best: sing. She lay on her bed and put her head on Santana's pillow. Overwhelmed by the Latina's perfume, tears started to roll down her face. _'Why did I push her away, I love her? She is gone for 3 days and it feels like she took a part of my heart with her. I miss her so much it hurts… I just want to be with her, I should be on my way to New-York, why am I still here?' _she thought.

"Wait!" she bolted up "This is good. I think I just find the perfect lyrics for my song" she said at loud. She rushed to her office and grabbed her lyrics book. She went back to her room and started scribbling lyrics.

She spent all night writing the text and the morning composing the music. When everything was perfect, she grabbed her phone to check the time 10.30 a.m. It was still early so maybe she would be able to record it in the afternoon. She dialled the Label number and waited "Good morning, this is Rachel Berry. I know I'm not schedule to record anything today but I found the perfect lead single. I was wondering if you had a free time slot for me?"

"No" the assistant replied dryly.

"What do you mean no? Did you even check before answering?" the diva asked annoyed.

"I don't need to. You are not the only artist we have so you'll just have to wait" insisted the woman.

Rachel felt her anger rising, she didn't have time to lose with a bitchy assistant "Listen, I don't know what your problem with me is and frankly I don't care. I need to record this song today. So you better find me an opening because I'm not afraid to cut a bitch!"

"Okay okay, calm down! You can come at 2 p.m"

The petite brunette smiled "Thank you very much for your understanding miss, have a nice day" she hung up the phone. _'I guess a Lima Height attitude can have its benefits, I'll have to thank Santana for that later' _she reflected.

When Rachel exited the studio later that day, she took out her phone and sent a text to Quinn

_'__I wrote a song for her and my agent is trying to find a TV show for me to sing it. I will need your help to make her watch…' _She quickly received an answer_ 'No problem, tell me when'_

* * *

Rachel was invited to perform her new song on The X factor. The show was not live, which was perfect for her plan to surprise Santana. The next morning, she took a plane for New-York and was welcomed by Quinn at the airport.

"Hello Quinn" greeted Rachel. They quickly hugged and Quinn led her to her car.

"So how was your flight?" the blonde asked.

"Stressful!" The diva saw Quinn raised her eyebrow and added "not the flight strictly speaking but I'm stressed about Santana. What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if my surprise is not enough? What if…"

"What if you shut up!" cut off Quinn "Jeez, you're not even here for 5 minutes and you already rambling" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms but she continued "Listen, you didn't see each other for less than 3 weeks, it's not enough to fall out of love. You told her you'll fight for her and you did, even if she doesn't know it yet. So just relax, everything is going to be okay."

Rachel smiled and relaxed a little "Thank you. You are a good friend."

Quinn smirked "I know." They stayed silent until they approached Quinn's house "So you can stay in my guest room. Santana has a key of my place but these days, she spends a lot of time in her recording studio so I don't think she'll come."

Rachel nodded and followed Quinn into her house when they arrived. "Are you still okay with the plan?" the diva asked her friend. After the recording of the show, Rachel had called her to explain what she wanted to do. Quinn was supposed to convince Santana to watch X factor with her but disappear just before Rachel's performance, claiming an emergency. Then Rachel would enter in Santana's apartment and surprise the girl.

"Yes, and you explained it to me a thousand times already so no need to say it again" Quinn replied with annoyance.

"I just want to be sure everything will go as planned" insisted the brunette.

"The thing is Rachel, nothing ever does!" commented the blonde "So stop reasoning and speak your heart out, everything will be alright"

"You're right"

"Of course, I'm always right" the blonde bragged.

Rachel rolled her eyes "I know why you are friend with Santana…"

* * *

2 days later in Santana's apartment, Quinn and Santana was on the couch, watching X-factor. The presenter repeated after each commercial that there was a surprise guest at the end of the show. It was something that annoyed Santana "Why can't he say who it is?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Because it's the meaning of surprise, you're not supposed to know"

"Well I hate surprise" Santana said.

"It's the last break, you're going to find out in a minute" They were interrupted by Quinn's phone. The girl answered and went to the kitchen to speak. When she came back, she told her friend she had to go "I'm sorry, it's an emergency about a book cover."

"But you won't know who the surprise guest is" the Latina complained.

"Then watch and text me when you'll know, okay? See you" the blonde kissed her friend's cheek and left.

Santana watched the last part of the show until the presenter announced the guest _'In exclusivity for you tonight, she is here to sing the first single of her incoming album, a round of applause for Miss Rachel Berry!'_

"What the fuck…" Santana wondered at loud.

_My words are wrapped in barbwire  
My actions speak for what I can't say  
'Cause I fall one step forward  
To push you away, push you away_

_I wish that I could listen  
To all the advice that I give away_

Rachel silently entered Santana's apartment. When she reached the living room, she started to sing along with the TV.

_But it's hard to see things clearly  
Through all of the pain, all of the pain_

_I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain_

_And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight  
But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby all I want is you tonight_

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way  
To you, you, to you tonight…_

Santana jumped in surprise but didn't say a word until the song was over. She locked eyes with Rachel and listened the lyrics carefully. When she heard the applause, she rose from the couch, muted the TV and asked "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I was wrong; my home is with you Santana…" the diva confessed, slowly approaching the girl "I love you, I love you so much and I want to be with you. Here or in L.A, I don't care because my home is you and I'm not afraid anymore. I will fight for you, for us because I need you in my life. You are so important to me. The other day, I threatened a girl like I was from Lima Heights, you would have been proud. And it's just an example of how much you made an impact in my life. I know I hurt you when I ignored your wishes and I also understood you wanted to help me get back on track by moving back to New-York. I hope you can forgive me for over-reacting, even though I think you did too. But what we have is special and it worth it. "

"You're rambling" Santana stated with a hint of a smile.

"I know, just…" the petite brunette sighed" I love you! Tell me you love me back" she pleaded, taking Santana's hand in hers.

"As much as I'd like for you to serenade me everyday, it won't be necessary. You fought and you came back for me, that's all I needed." The Latina said before kissing Rachel with all her heart "I love you and I'm sorry too. You know, for leaving instead of talking..."

Rachel leaned her forehead against Santana's and murmured "Don't ever leave me again."

"Neither do you" replied Santana, kissing her girlfriend again and leading her to her room.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N: This chapter is very similar to chapter 1, but this time, Pezberry is on.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Santana was laying in bed in her hotel room. She spent the last 2 days in Philadelphia, filming scenes for a TV show. Silence filled the room, she started thinking about all the things that had changed in the last 4 years.

Her album, Rachel's album and their duet were a success. She recorded her third album and thanks to her guest appearance in Rachel's former show, she started acting as a series regular in a TV show.

Rachel got back to Broadway where she belonged. It was a long fight but with Santana's support she convinced some producers to give her chance for West Side Story. Even though she was Anita and not Maria, she couldn't be happier. Rachel proposed to Santana a few minutes before her premiere and Santana answered yes without hesitation. In her speech, Rachel said she was lost but Santana found her and now that they were together; she didn't want to live a day without her in her life.

After 2 years in her musical, Rachel decided she wanted to have their first child and Santana agreed to carry their second. Now her wife was 8 months and half pregnant and Santana couldn't wish for a better life.

Quinn published a novel and it was a best seller from the start. Puck and her had a daughter and she was now 2 years old. Kurt left Vogue and created his own clothing store. Rachel and Santana wore his design at every public events. He was also engaged to his boyfriend.  
Mercedes was on tour for her fourth album and fell in love with one of her dancer. They are now engaged too.

Her thoughts were cut short when her phone began to ring. She looked the time on her alarm 5a.m, before answering.

"Hello?" Santana said with a sleepy voice.

"Hello ma'am, is this Santana Berry-Lopez?" asked the voice on the phone.

"Yes this is she"

"Mrs Berry-Lopez, I'm miss Stevens from Mount Sinai Hospital in New-York, your wife is going into labour and was brought here."

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, panicking.

"Your wife has contractions for an hour now and she came to our hospital with a certain Mrs Fabray." Quinn and Rachel grew closer through the years, especially during Rachel's pregnancy. When Santana's wife had questions or fears about her delivery, she would turn towards Quinn for advice. The Latina was thankful for it because she had no idea how to answer some of Rachel's questions. The blonde was her rock too and prevented her to freak out an incalculable number of times.

"Wait, I don't understand. Her pregnancy due date isn't before 2 weeks; I'm not even in New-York right now. This can't be happening" Santana replied, slowly starting to freak out.

The nurse chuckled "Well Mrs Berry-Lopez, it seems your child couldn't wait any longer. But don't worry, we ran some tests, your baby and wife are okay."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief "Okay good, this is good… Hum… I'm currently in Philadelphia; I should be in New-York in a couple of hours. Tell them to wait for me."

"I'm not sure your wife has a word to say in this. But she is still in early labour so you should be able to make it" explained the nurse.

"Whatever you know what I mean, thank you. See you there."

Santana quickly grabbed her car keys. She had decided to drive to Philly to avoid crowded airports. She dressed and left her room with her duffel bag.

'I'm sure Rachel is fine and I will go all Lima Heights on her ass if she delivers the baby before I'm there. Oh god, this is not happening! Why didn't I stay in New-York? Rachel needs me… Oh my god, I'm gonna be a mom! Calm down Lopez, you can do this' she thought while she started her car and drove in direction of New-York.

Once again, she was running back to Rachel, but this time she knew why. Because she loved her and Rachel loved her back…


End file.
